


Sunday Chores

by slythatheart



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Rimming, Smythofsky Week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smythofsky Week: Day 2 Domesticity. Every Sunday Dave and Sebastian have a list of chores to complete together. Pure fluff! The rating is for a very short (but still explicit) snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Chores

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a submission for Smythofsky Week (Day #2 Theme - Domesticity) on tumblr.

~~_Make breakfast_ ~~

Every Sunday morning, Dave makes them a hot breakfast. He doesn't remember exactly when this tradition started, he just remembers that one Sunday he'd been up early and decided on a whim to cook for them. Sebastian made jokes about Dave finally being housebroken but he was clearly very pleased with the effort.

Dave has been making Sunday breakfast ever since; through blissfully lazy mornings where they curl up and eat in bed together; though angry mornings, involving long, fiery arguments where the sizzle of bacon matches their tempers; even through the two Sunday mornings that fell during their honeymoon.

He doesn't make anything too complicated (his lone attempt at homemade croissants was a _disaster_ ) but Sebastian always loves what Dave cooks for them, and Dave loves making Sebastian happy.

If it's cold, he wears sweatpants and a tee shirt, a sweater if he really must. Normally, he just wears his boxers because he knows Sebastian likes to watch him like that (though he will pretend to be preoccupied with the newspaper or television when Dave looks up from his task). Sometimes, when Dave feels particularly bold, he won't wear anything at all.

Those mornings they usually end up in bed – their breakfast cooling and forgotten in the kitchen, needing to be reheated later.

Today, Dave is making pancakes. It's a favorite for both of them. They argue over what to put on them, as they usually do. Sebastian prefers lemon juice with a dusting of sugar, whereas Dave loves his own to be smothered in maple syrup.

They sit beside each other at the table, never opposite. They steal bites from each other's plates (despite their disagreement in toppings), and when Dave manages to get maple syrup on his cheek (as he inevitably does), Sebastian leans over to clean it for him with soft, suckling kisses and tiny kitten licks. Sebastian knows his husband smears the syrup on purpose, he has since the very first occasion, but he plays along every time.

Dave loves that he does that.

Sebastian always insists on clearing the table on Sunday mornings, thanking his husband with a light kiss to the top of his head as he does so.

* * *

~~_Change the bed sheets_ ~~

Dave doesn't think they need to change their bed sheets every single week, but Sebastian is adamant about it, and so they do. Each week, as Sebastian strips the old sheets from the bed and hands them to his husband, Dave makes halfhearted complaints and tries to convince Sebastian that there are more fun things they could be doing.

Sometimes, when he is feeling playful, he will tackle Sebastian onto the bed and they will end up making love, twisted and tangled in the partially loose fabric. After they are done, however, Sebastian insists on completing the chore and Dave will help him do so, grumbling good naturedly while he carries the bundled up sheets to the laundry basket.

Sometimes, Dave is well behaved. He does not complain, nor does he impede his husband and attempt to distract him from the task at hand. Often, this good behavior is a precursor and when Dave is asked to get fresh linen, he will bring back the wrong ones. Instead of the tasteful, soft cotton sheets that normally line the bed, he will bring out a set that he absolutely loves but Sebastian utterly hates. Dave bought them delightedly the moment he saw them (in spite of the mocking from the man he married) and Sebastian thinks they are childish and silly but Dave gets excited over them all the same.

Whenever Dave brings them out, Sebastian rolls his eyes and tells his husband _no_ , though they both know he will end up saying _yes_. Dave secretly loves it when Sebastian argues against them, because it gives him an opportunity to convince the man he loves.

Sometimes Sebastian will give in easily, after some hot kisses and roaming hands. Those times are nice, soft and loving. They leave a tender pang in Dave's chest and a warm fluttery feeling in his stomach, knowing that Sebastian is agreeing solely because he loves Dave and part of that is sometimes sleeping on ridiculous bedding.

Other times, like today, it is not until Dave has his husband under his mouth that he concedes. He spends several minutes teasing and tormenting Sebastian's rim, dragging the wet muscle of his tongue along his puckered entrance until Sebastian is whining brokenly; begging and writhing on the bare mattress. When Dave asks again, Sebastian is needy and desperate, moaning his agreement. Dave rewards his husband by spearing his tongue, thrusting it in and out of the gripping ring while he strokes Sebastian's cock until he spills.

Dave is always more satisfied to be sleeping on the Star Wars bedding after days like today, when Sebastian needs extra convincing.

* * *

~~_Do laundry_ ~~

Neither of them are particularly fashion conscious, which is probably a good thing considering the lack of concern they show for their laundry. Dirty clothes are rolled into balls and thrown into a basket where they wrinkle and crease, waiting patiently to be cleaned when Sunday comes around. Dave and Sebastian do not spend time separating the clothes to be washed beyond the most basic division of dark and light. Sometimes, they do not even bother doing that.

Sebastian's clothes are expensive, but generally easy care. Dave's clothes are less expensive, and could likely handle being cleaned via tornado. Because of this, it is rare that their lackluster laundry diligence is an issue.

Despite the little attention they pay to their laundry (or perhaps because of it), laundry time is always a time for bickering. Sometimes they argue about whether they should be washing in warm or cold (not that either of them particularly understands the difference); sometimes they argue that they should change brands of washing powder; sometimes they argue about how much fabric softener is too much.

Occasionally, they make up topics to squabble over, because neither can deny how much they enjoy it.

Today, they debate about who will be the one to hang the clean clothes out to dry. Eventually, they shove the clothes into the dryer and are done with it. Tomorrow they will find them still there – after neither man remembers to remove them – and will be resigned to spending time after work ironing. But that will be tomorrow's problem; today they enjoy the extra time they find for themselves by indulging in cartoons and a bag of gummy bears Sebastian has been hiding in the back of one of the kitchen cupboards.

* * *

~~_Go to the supermarket_ ~~

Sebastian is like a child when they do the grocery shopping. Sometimes Dave thinks it would be smarter for him to go alone, but he's tried before and surprisingly finds it to be boring without his husband sneaking things into their trolley behind his back.

It's strange, really. Sebastian is so adult most of the time – he's the one who calls Dave childish, after all. But when it comes to sweet things, Sebastian is like an excited puppy. Perhaps if Dave had Sebastian's metabolism, he would be the same. Instead, he tries to be sensible. He knows Sebastian will love him no matter what, but he likes to look good for his husband, so he attempts to avoid the unhealthiest treats. Instead, he fills their trolley with more nutritious and substantial foods while Sebastian hides Oreos under the tray of chicken breasts.

Each Sunday, Dave tries to put the most sugar laden items back and Sebastian pouts, acting as though he is upset while sneaking something different in.

When they eventually make it to the check out, a few of the smuggled items still remain in the trolley. They both pretend it is because Dave doesn't notice them (in fact, Dave rolls his eyes and makes comments on the hidden goodies and his husband's sneaky ninja skills to the person at the register) but Sebastian knows that the real reason is because Dave loves him. And because he loves Dave, too, Sebastian always makes sure that one of the hidden items is Dave's favorite type of chocolate.

Shopping for groceries typically takes them far longer than it logically should, but neither of them is bothered too much by that.

* * *

~~_Vacuum_ ~~

Dave hates to vacuum, but Sebastian hates it more. Neither man does a particularly thorough job of it unless they are expecting company; a quick yet efficient run over the carpets is enough for them, in their opinion.

Each week they swap so that neither of them is stuck doing it all the time, although they always bicker about whose turn it is. Dave lets Sebastian win sometimes even if they both _know_ it's Sebastian's turn.

On those Sundays, Dave usually finds himself rewarded by his husband later in the afternoon. His reward is always different, but absolutely always worth it.

Sometimes he considers vacuuming every Sunday, but he really hates vacuuming, even if Sebastian _does_ hate it more.

* * *

~~_Cook dinner_ ~~

Since Dave always makes their Sunday breakfast, Sebastian takes it upon himself to cook them Sunday dinner each week.

Unlike Dave, Sebastian chooses to make complex meals; often from foreign recipes, some of which Dave is unable to even pronounce. He never understands why Sebastian goes to so much trouble (most other nights their dinner is simpler…or take-out) but he loves it anyway.

Sebastian says it is because he wants to broaden Dave's palette, but Dave suspects it is because his husband likes to show off and also enjoys spoiling him.

He is right.

Tonight, Sebastian is making something that involves chicken, white wine, and cream. Dave has absolutely no idea what it is; he only knows that it smells wonderful.

When he takes his first bite of the tender chicken he is reminded (as he is every Sunday night at dinner) that he is incredibly lucky to have such a wonderful husband. It doesn't occur to him – when he beams at the taste of Sebastian's cooking; when he tells his husband each time how amazing he is; when he kisses the other man happily, leaving the taste of their meal on his lips – that Sebastian is thinking to himself the exact same thing.

* * *

~~_Wash dishes_ ~~

Since there are only two of them, more often than not they wash dishes by hand. Occasionally they will load up the dishwasher (usually when Sebastian has used several pots and pans to create his culinary masterpiece) but those times are rare.

They have a twin sink in their kitchen, so instead of one of them washing while the other dries, both men split the dishes evenly and wash what is there, leaving them clean and stacked neatly to air dry. They will be put away before either man leaves for work the next morning.

Sometimes, Sebastian will finish with the dishes he is cleaning before Dave does. When that happens, he typically leans into his husband's side, head resting on a broad shoulder, arm curled around Dave's waist while he waits patiently.

Sometimes, Dave will finish first. He likes to stand behind Sebastian while he waits, slipping his arms around the man he loves, tracing fingers along his stomach while slowly peppering kisses along the back of Sebastian's neck.

Neither man leaves the kitchen until all of the dishes are clean. That's just not how they work, and Sunday is their day, after all.

* * *

~~_END OF WEEK CUDDLES XOX_ ~~

Despite the fact that it isn't actually a chore, Dave adds "end of week cuddles" onto the end of their Sunday To-Do List each week. Every so often it's followed by a smiley face, by some X's and O's, or by some hastily drawn hearts – but it is _always_ there.

Sebastian never fails to feel warm inside when he sees that list item, no matter how many times he has seen it before. Sometimes he makes a sarcastic comment or rolls his eyes as though it doesn't make him melt inside, though he knows he isn't fooling his husband for a moment.

Their weeks are usually busy, filled with work, with friends, with a myriad of things that take up their time; so Sunday night is cuddle time. Where they cuddle is unimportant. The couch is not uncommon, though their bed hosts their cuddles most often. On one particular occasion they spent over half an hour with Sebastian sitting on the kitchen bench, his husband standing between his knees, Dave's arms wrapped around him as they just _enjoyed_.

Now and then they find themselves cuddling on the carpet in their living room, not really watching the shows on the television.

Sometimes their cuddle time ends in them making love, but not frequently. That's not what this time is about for them. They have sex almost every day and they both love that aspect of their relationship, but Sunday night is something altogether different. It's a chance to just relax together and (although Sebastian finds this too corny to say aloud) bask in their feelings for each other.

It is one of the few times where Sebastian is consistently loving, rather than interspersing his caring side with bouts of snarkiness and sarcasm. Dave loves him either way, but Sunday nights are his favorite.

Though he will deny it with his every breath, Sunday nights are Sebastian's favorite, too.


End file.
